kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World Cenozoic Biodome
The Jurassic World Cenozoic Biodome (also known as the Jurassic World Biosphere) is a building in Jurassic World which houses prehistoric animals from the Cenozoic era. Location overview The Cenozoic Biodome is located on the southwest corner of Jurassic World Island, which is several miles west of the Jurassic World Aquarium. History Construction and opening Before the plan to include Cenozoic animals in the park, the location where the Biodome currently stands was a large section of island jungle. On 7 December 2016, groundwork on the Biodome began and construction of the building initiated a week after. The building was eventually opened on 10 February 2017, with the inclusion of the first Cenozoic animal in the island, the woolly mammoth. Other animals such as the Smilodon, Phorusrhacos and Elasmotherium are added later in the year. Incidents Nazi Zombie invasion of Jurassic World During the Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse in 2018, Jurassic World was among the KB multiverse worlds targeted by the Zombie Reich led by a zombified Adolf Hitler. During the invasion, the Cenozoic Biodome building suffered significant damage from heavy fighting, which includes damages on the building's geodesic glass dome. The Biodome's animals were also captured by the Nazi zombies, who intend to use them as beasts of burden, along with most of the dinosaurs of the main park. By the course of the battle, the Biodome building was converted into a fortress by the Nazi zombies after their annexation of Jurassic World and zombie Hermann Goring's capture of the Jurassic World Innovation Centre and Creation Lab. Eventually, the Cenozoic Biodome and the rest of the Jurassic World park are liberated by the Sailor Senshi who swiftly defeated the Zombie Reich, and restored to its current state before the invasion. The kidnapped creatures are returned to the park after the battle. Jurassic World: Cold War Information coming Soon! Design The Cenozoic Biodome is the largest building in the Jurassic World park (not counting the Jurassic World Aquarium). It is painted white, is oval-shaped with a glass solar panel-like geodesic dome (most likely used to adjust the climate in the building, since several of the Cenozoic animals inhabiting it couldn't survive in the tropical climate of Jurassic World Island). On top of the building there are two long white arches running across the roofs' sides. It has several gray pipes and support beams visible on the sides. The front side has a large blue door serving as both an entrance and an exit, as well as two white flag banners on both sides with the word 'Cenozoic' written in blue on them. Inside, the Biodome is separated in three different biome enclosures, one for each type of Cenozoic animal- Snow, Savannah and Cavern. The Jurassic World and InGen logos are seen on several walls in the background. Species on display Snow * Woolly mammoth * Smilodon * Megaloceros * Deinotherium * Arctodus * Sarkastodon * Diprotodon * Thylacoleo ''(marsupial lion) * ''Thylacosmilus * Synthetoceras * Mastodon (coming soon) * Eucladoceros (coming soon) Savannah * Indricotherium * Megatherium * Elasmotherium * Eremotherium * Uintatherium * Entelodon * Archaeotherium * Urtinotherium * Megacerops * Procoptodon (coming soon) Birds * Phorusrhacos * Gastornis * Kelenken Cavern * Andrewsarchus * Glyptodon * Doedicurus * Amphicyon * Megistotherium * Hyaenodon * Panochthus Reptiles (coming soon) * Titanoboa (coming soon) * Gigantophis (coming soon) Category:Locations Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe locations Category:Jurassic World locations